onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neowitch/Straw Hat Themes
Bored! Time for another Favorite OP Thing blog! This time I'd like to take a look at the Straw Hats' musical themes. Mind that some characters have several themes associated with them, so I just stuck with those explicitly named after them in the OST. So, without further ado, here is my rating for the Straw Hats' themes (man, my transitioning skills suffered BAD from my lack of writing. Cheesus!): 9. Zoro https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OG1QLQJ0dHg Zoro's is the only theme on this list that I do not like. It may be the trumpets or the minor scale, idk. I generally like dramatic pieces but this one just causes me a feeling of annoyance. Zoro's battle themes are better. It does fit his character rather well, though. 8. Usopp https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOEtdzwfK58 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWHpHNPi4I0) Apparently, Usopp has two themes: The first being the one from the second set of Eyecatchers, which sounds more adventurous, with strings and flutes and whatnot. And the second one being the Karaoke version of "Usopp Drop", which is some weird but funky mix of "Negima" OST and a shopping mall elevator. I think I prefer the first one. 5. Luffy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5e-nLmTnxmw Luffy's theme is the one usually playing at the beginning and end of the arc. The beginning has this "off to new adventures" feel to it. And the second part gets more hectic, which really does sound like Luffy. 6. Nami https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSMhK_Tkw_4 This is a rather cute piece. It has a very cheerful beginning and gets more melancholic towards the end. Strangely, it ends with Usopp's Eyecatcher theme. Personally, I think Nami should have a more "shopping mall kind of theme". But that's just me. 5. Chopper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUAjfNxniOk This one is also quite adorable. It's just so Chopper. It has this tiptoeing sound effect. Now, I do like Nami's theme better than the first part of this one. But I put it higher on my list mainly because of the second part: Tragic Past BGM! Also, I'M NOT CRYING YOU BASTARD THERE'S JUST THIS ONION LYING AROUND!! 4. Robin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2tgHMyN3DM This one as well as the following two were a rather tough choice because they are all pretty awesome in their own right. However, I chose to put Robin on fourth place because the theme is fairly repetitive. It's super sexy nonetheless. 3. Brook https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NS45wcGAO3o Brook's theme is Binks No Sake! Who would have thought... Man, I listened to that song so often it's oozing out my ears. But it suites Brook rather well, obviously, and especially in this version. 2. Sanji https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5QNk6AxCaU DAMN this guy and his smooth jazz theme! Damn him to Okama hell! Oh, I love this one. It's the most fitting theme music of them all. On a side note, I also love Sanji's battle theme (which he has to share with Usopp, I believe). 1. Franky https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtIowo-LFMU SUUUUPEEEERRR!!!! Okay, this one was a surprise, even for me. But Franky's theme is my unchallenged winner. Guess it's because I'm into upbeat music. And while it IS a tad repetitive, to me, it never gets old. This and laser beam nipples is the reason why we need more Franky fights. So, which ones are your favorites? Category:Blog posts